In recent years it has been demonstrated that brief, rather than long term, inpatient hospitalization is not only feasible but may be advantageous for the patient. However, the effects on the family have not been adequately studied. In addition, there have been no studies comparing brief hospitalization followed by a period of transitional day care with brief hospitalization followed by discharge directly into the community. In this study newly admitted inpatients from a catchment area are be randomly assigned to one of three treatment programs: 1) Standard inpatient care with discharge at the therapist's discretion to outpatient treatment; 2) Brief hospitalization (generally less than one week) followed by transitional daycare and eventual outpatient therapy; 3) Brief hospitalization with discharge to the community and outpatient therapy. The differential effects of these three treatment programs on patients and their families will be investigated by cross-sectional evaluations on admission, at 3 weeks, and at 3, 6, 12, 18, and 24 months after admission. The evaluation of the patients will include manifest psychopathology and role functioning, amount of time spent in the community, and readmission rate. The evaluation of the families will include measures of both objective and subjective burden as well as positive effects of having the patient either at home or in the hospital.